Magnet
by Cici.XIII
Summary: This is not the song you all know and love. KaitoXMikuXGumi. Slight KaitoXGakupo. Featuring Kingdom Hearts


Cici: Hey I'm back with another parody story.

Kaito appears

Cici: Kaito! Just the man I was looking for. I need you and Miku to start the story off.

Kaito: Is Dell gonna be in the story? O.O

Cici: No. He still pissed what you and Len did in the last story. [1] Wait! Where's Len? O.o

Kaito: Dell caught him and now he having painful surgery on his butt.

Cici: What did he do? O_o

Kaito: I was to scared to find out.

Cici: Anyway... Miku! Kaito! Start now!

Miku and Kaito: She doesn't own us, Kingdom Hearts, and Zelda's Pride Force.

Meiko: No Vocaloids...

Xion: or Kingdom Hearts characters...

Both: were harmed in the making of this story.

Meiko: Except for Kaito's emotional pain.

Kaito: Cici what did she mean by that? O_O

Cici: Read for yourself.

Magnet

* * *

><p>It was bright sunny Saturday at the Vocaloid Mansion (well and seven Utuas living there) [2]. Here we meet Japan's number one diva Hatsune Miku. She was happily picking fresh roses in the garden when, she hears a rustling sound from the bushes behind her. Looking back nervously thinking it was Len crazed Tei Sukone trying kill her, Fans or the Media. That's when, Chimera Teto Kasane just jumped out of the rose bushes. While in the air she yells "Bonsai" and then landed on the culprit who turns out to be ice cream enthusiast Kaito Shion. Teto says "Hiya Kaito" sitting on his back while, he's groaning from the painful landing of the bread lover. "Kaito! What're sneaking up on me for?" Miku asked. Getting up making Teto fall off his back, the blushing Kaito looking at the beautiful tealette who stands before him and then Kaito with his V3 voice nervously asked "Hey uh... Miku? Umm… Miku ya like to go and take a walk or something?" pointing at a direction with his finger. Miku looks at him for moment thinking about his offer then she decided why not. "Kay" she said to him, as they started to walk over the hill Teto yells out "Go Kaito! Rock her world!" Because that comment they both fell down the hill. "Oh shit!" she says when realized what she did.<p>

* * *

><p>Screen goes black and read to the 'Quick Scene Change. Please Stand By.'<p>

* * *

><p>"Now what is it?" Miku asked knowing he was hiding something. Nervously he says "Miku…" pauses at first then continues "After all these years of singing concerts, recording songs and making music videos. I've come to tell you that…" pauses again and blushes then, finally says "I love you". For a moment there was silence between the two, that when Miku smiles sweetly and says "Oh Kaito!" Blushing again hearing his name from the lovely girl. "I have something to tell you too..." she says. His eyes grow big hoping to hear what he has always been imagining in his head what she would say. "I'm in love with Gumi" she happily says with a blush and smile. His mind going blank for second then responds. "Wha…?" Kaito dumbly says as he confused by what happened, Miku asks him "Well, what did you think the song 'Magnet' was about?"<p>

* * *

><p>Warning you're about to witnessed the most shocking, mystifying and might be the most smartest thing that Kaito a.k.a Bakaito has ever said in the whole entire universe. This will blow your fragile mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Magnetic Flux Density?" he answered. "Oh Kaito..." she smiles and says "You're so naive." "Miku!" a voice shouts out in the distance, she looks over see her lover Megpoid Gumi who playfully sticks her tongue out. "Oh! Gumi!" Miku excitedly said. "Hehe. Where're ya been? Silly." She asked and Miku answered "Oh...just here..." Gumi smiles and says "Well. Come on! Let's go!" Miku connects her arm with hers and they walked away together, leaving Kaito stunned and heartbroken (but mostly stunned). Then his counterpart and friend Meiko Sakine shows up seeing the two girls walking and Kaito still in shock. "Heh Heh. Whoa, I didn't see that coming." She laughed, then notices that he hasn't said anything or moved for awhile. "Uh... Kaito?" she was starting to grow concern. "Hello? Hello Kaito! Hello?" She waved her hand hoping he would respond. "Hello?! Earth to Kaito! Hello?!" She yelled, and then all of sudden Kaito faints. "Oh boy…" Meiko groaned.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion in a blue bedroom there was scream of terror. "Aaahhhhhh!" a scream of teenage girl, unfortunately it wasn't a girl it was Kaito waking up from his horrible dream. He started heavy and said in his V1 voice "Holy crap... what a nightmare. I had a dream... that... my voice was high and… Miku." He started sobbing what happen in the dream. Suddenly the lights turn on and next to the switch was the samurai Kamui Gakupo. "Something wrong Kaito?" he asked. Kaito sniffles a little and says "Oh Gaku!", and then he gasps and continues "I need a hug."<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" a blonde haired boy screamed and fell out of bed. This room was all white, in different home and in another world. This place was called 'The Castle That Never Was' and the person who fell on the floor was thirteenth member Roxas. Entering through a portal was fourteenth member Xion, who help him off the floor and asked "What's wrong Roxas?" He said "I had the dream about the blue guy and the girly purple guy again." Roxas sweat drops over strange dream he had. "Here a have Sea Salt Ice Cream." Xion was offering, but to him it was the very thing that causes him to have those dreams about Gakupo and Kaito (beside the dreams about Sora and friends). "No way sister! I'm staying off those things for a year". He said to her but, she asked "But, what about a new game?" Roxas suggested "Well we're gonna have to release another Kingdom Hearts remix." He said. "But... what will become of the game world?" Xion asked, concerned about the changes (even though she has no heart.) Roxas just says "It's not like the little mouse guy with the red shorts gonna release another paint game with a gun. [3]" For the moment they look at each other then, look at the screen and they both sweat drop at horrific ideas that the game creators are probably thinking.<p>

The End

* * *

><p>Cici: I hope you all enjoy the story.<p>

1) Last was Story Dell goes to Candy Mountain. Read it and reveiw.

2) the other six are Ted Kasane, Defoko Utane, Momo Momone, Luna Amane, Ruko Yokune and Ritsu Namine.

3) Roxas is taking about Epic Mickey.

Kaito, Gakupo and... Gumi? In the emo corner

Cici: Ok! I know Kaito there because of Miku (b.t.w. MikuXKaito forever) and Gakupo being called girly. Gumi! Why are you in the corner?

Gumi: Well, as otaku I am. I like any kind of of manga, fanfiction, games, drawings and shows straight, yaoi and yuri. I know you and I both love Kingdom Hearts.

Cici: Your point?

Gumi: Could you please write and draw me and my true love?

Cici: Who's that?

Gumi: ZEXION! ^_^

Cici. Really? -_-*

*She nods*

Zexion: Don't! Please!

Gumi: Zexy! *glops hims*

Zexion: Let go of me you certifiable woman. *trying to push her off*

Dell: Please review!

Cici: Dell what did you do to Lenny?

Len joins in with his twin Rin and girlfriend Neru (p.s. LenXNeru forever) pushing him with the gurney. Len laying flat on his stomach with his butt all bandaged.

Len: You do not want to know. -_-


End file.
